Set
Set is the god of the desert and the main antagonist in Gods of Egypt, played by Gerard Butler. ''Gods of Egypt (2016) Set arrived at the coronation of his nephew Horus who was to be crowned king by Osiris. He brought him a hunting horn as a gift and when it was blown into, the sound brought forth Set's army. The army covered the mortals while Set demanded to fight his brother for the throne of Egypt. Osiris refused and Set impaled him with his knife, leaving Horus to battle his uncle. Despite the power Horus possessed, Set managed to gain the upper hand by blinding his nephew with the sun reflecting off his shield and the shields of his troops. Set gouged out his eyes and almost killed him, however Hathor stopped him from doing so and Set spared him and exiled him before taking the throne for himself. Once Set was king, he ensured that gods and humans would have to buy their way into the afterlife with offers of riches and began a campaign to conquer the world, as well as slay any god or goddess who stood in his way. He also forced the construction of a massive obelisk honoring his father Ra and took Hathor as a lover. Set took Osiris's corpse to his brother's first temple and had him butchered, carved up into 14 piece. He took his brother's heart for himself, leaving the other 13 pieces for Horus to find and lay to rest along with his mother in a tomb. Set waged war on the gods who defied him, led by his own wife Nephthys. In the final crush, he confronted his wife, and after she slighted him with various opinions, among which was his inability to sire children, he captured her as she sought to fly away and severed her wings before killing her. He took her wings and added them to Osiris's heart and Horus's left eye in his plan to augment himself. After discovering Horus's right eye had be stolen from his vault, he dispatched subordinates to locate Horus and identify the thief. When only the general returned, wounded by Horus, who Set discovered had regained his right eye and slain the others he set, he executed the general and sent his two favourite hunters and their pet giant snakes after Horus. When Horus and his entourage entered his pyramid to quench the Desert Fire, the source of Set's might, Set sprung a trap in the form of a cage that captured Horus and the escaped Hathor. Set killed Thoth by ripping his brain out, the final piece he needed to augment himself, and taunted Horus and Hathor before revealing to Bek that resurrecting the dead was impossible, even for the King of All Egypt, crushing his hopes. Pitting Bek against Horus, Set distracted him long enough to seize the flask containing a small measure of the Waters of Creation from him and disposed of it before leaving the two gods and one mortal to die, triggering the total collapse of his pyramid once he exited in a bid to finish the three off. With all the required organs from other gods, Set had himself augmented with the Wings of Nephthys, the Brain of Thoth, the Heart of Osiris and the All-Seeing Eye. Augmented, Set finally was capable of reaching Ra. Journeying to Ra, he confronted his father peacefully at first, possibly trying to gain closure and answers to his lifelong questions. However when denied immortality by his father, Set drew his khopesh. Ra unleashed an extended blast of his spear on Set to incinerate him, however Set resisted it just barely by taking on his godly form before it hit him and lasting it out. While Ra was struck with disbelief at his survival, Set drove his khopesh through Ra's chest before disarming him and turning Ra's own weapon on him, casting him into the Waters of Creation, believing him dead. Possibly unknown to Set, Ra was barely wounded and healed fast, but required his spear to rise again. Now in possession of Ra's spear, Set unleashed Apophis and descended to land atop the obelisk he had built, transforming back. He fired the spear continuously into the sky to act as a beacon to lure Apophis to the source of all life, which attracted the attention of Horus and Bek. Horus climbed the obelisk and made to ambush Set from behind, however Set detected him and fired the spear at him, which his nephew narrowly dodged. He battled Horus atop the obelisk, holding a constant advantage of his nephew, destroying the spear Horus used against him and having Horus at his mercy before Bek used his grappling hook to divert Ra's spear from killing Horus. Declaring Bek a pest, Set took on his godly form and seized the mortal, smashing him into one of the corner statues atop the obelisk. Bek dislodged Horus's left eye from Set's forehead, which Set only realised after throwing the human onto the top of the obelisk, mortally wounding him. Bek attempted to throw Horus his missing eye, however his throw was off and he tumbled down one side of the obelisk, while the eye fell down the other, Horus in between. Ultimately, Horus chose to try to save Bek, but was forced to let them both fall after Set reclaimed Ra's spear and stabbed it into the roof of the obelisk, sending molten stone down at them. During the fall, Horus regained his godly form and full powers due to his efforts to save Bek and his remorse for how he treated him setting him back on his intended path, rescuing Bek and placing him safely on the ground far away from the obelisk. Set took flight after Horus, but his nephew met him in the air, dodging every single blast from Ra's spear with grace and ease. Compared to the graceful and perfect flight of the Lord of the Air, Set's flight was jagged and clumsy. Nonetheless, Set still made the fatal mistake of engaging Horus in his own domain, the sky, where Horus reigned supreme, which led to Horus dismantling him with ease unlike their previous battle, which had been on the ground in Set's element. Horus flew inside the obelisk and tricked Set by diving out a window whilst covered by an explosion caused by Set missing him once more with Ra's spear and circled around the outside of the tower and came through a higher window behind Set and spear-tackled him into the wall, dragging his face through it until he reached the top. Set was smashed through the roof of his obelisk headfirst by Horus, who then ripped off the Wings of Nephthys and hurled him into the ground far below, allowing the entire obelisk to collapse on Set and cripple him before taking Ra's spear and executing him with it despite Set reminding him that he had spared Horus a year prior, stating "I won't make that mistake." Powers & Abilities Powers *'Transformation:' Being one of three gods displaying the power of transformation, Set demonstrated the ability to transform into a massive black crocodile-headed humanoid with red eyes and dark gold highlights. *'Superhuman Durability:' Set is known as a warrior and even as a god, he can take several direct hits and withstand the pain. This is demonstrated in both his human form and godly form. Set is immune to the effects of mortal weapons, however could be injured by weapons of divine nature. *'Power Augmentation:' Set had stolen the divine attributes of his fellow gods including his own brother Osiris, implanting them into his body through a ritual, these attributes enhanced his own divine powers, allowing him to overpower even his father through an ambush, however he was incapable of slaying Ra even with said god's spear in hand, the mightiest weapon of all divine weapons. None of these stolen powers seemed to fully work for him, as they did next to nothing to impede Horus from soundly defeating him despite them. **'Flight:' From his former wife Nephthys, Set had taken her golden wings. Upon applying them to his body, he was able to take to the skies and even ascend to see his father Ra. The wings would alleged also allow him protection as Nephthys was indeed the goddess of protection. When not in use, the wings fold up and retract into his armor and unlike their owner, they remain in a metallic and stiff-like appearance rather than look like multi-colored angel wings. This is believed to be because he stole the wings from his wife, they refused to fully serve him and made his flight awkward and not nearly as graceful as Horus, who easily outmatched him in the air. **'Nigh-Omniscience:' Stolen from Thoth, Set had augmented his mind with the brain of Thoth, giving him the immense knowledge that the god of wisdom once possessed. **'Divine''' Sight: Stolen from his nephew Horus, Set had taken both of his eyes in order to augment himself with just one of them. This would make him able to see virtually anything and everything of his choosing. It would also allow him to see things farther away from his present location. **'Heliokinesis:' When Set confronted his father, he had taken the old god's spear as his own for a brief period. This made him able to manipulate the power of the sun, as his father once did. **'Land Lordship:' Following the butchering of his own brother, Set had taken the heart of Osiris. He would place the heart in his own chest, as it would give him complete dominion over all lands of Earth. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Set is a extremely powerful warrior, his incredible fighting skills allow him to overpower his fellow gods even his nephew Horus, however he had to resort to trickery and dishonour to best Horus, on even ground until he blinded his nephew. Weaknesses *'Power Limitation:' Despite being a powerful god, Set is not invincible. His ability to augment himself physically cannot keep said items of divine power on his body if they're severed by either a god or even a mortal. This was clearly seen when Bek used his knife to pry Horus' other eye from Set's forehead. Another instance involved him and Horus, where his nephew tore off Nephthys' golden wings, which were fused and rigged onto his back. Category:Gods Category:Characters